Chocolate Regret
by BlackChoko
Summary: A short one-shot about Hinata's struggles of how to reply to a certain text message from her crush, Kiba. AU. KibaxHinata.


_**A/N: So this is just a short one-shot I wrote.**_

 ** _It has been some time since my last story, so I hope you guys will enjoy it._**

XxoxXxoxXxoxXxoxXxoxXxoxXxoxXxoxXxoxXxoxXxoxXxoxXxoxXxoxXxoxXxoxXxoxXxoxXxoxXxoxXxoxXxoxXxoxXxoxXxoxXxoxXxoxXxoxXxoxXxoxX

 **Chocolate Regret**

Hinata Hyuuga stood in the shower as she was home alone in the big Hyuuga mansion. It was a silent evening around the neighborhood and the only thing that could be heard in the mansion was the sound of the water running in the shower.

When Hinata turned off the water it became silent once again, she wrapped herself in a white towel and sighed delighted as she opened the door to her room, welcoming the cool and fresh air coming from the open window, letting her skin cool down to a normal temperature once again.

She stood in front of the body mirror which stood in a corner of her room. Her skin was damp and smooth from the hot shower. Her purple hair was wrapped up in a small light blue towel and her skin was still slightly red from the heat.

Naked she slid into her pajamas slowly, a light blue pair of pants with small yellow ducks on them, too big for her small figure, but she loved that she could move so freely in them. The shirt was a buttoned light blue shirt, with small puppies on it instead of a matching set. She remembered the time she bought them together with her cousin in the store. She was unable to choose which one of the two sets to go for. After quite a few minutes, Neji had been sighing and took one piece of each set and bought them for her that way she did not have to choose between the two sets. She smiled to herself at the thought of Neji in the store, waiting for her and rolling his eyes and exhaled deeply for every minute it took for her to think about which one of them she should choose.

She wrapped her delicate white fingers around a box of chocolate and took it with her over to her big king sized bed on top of her light purple satin sheets. She made herself comfortable and turned on the television.

As Hinata zapped through the channels, looking for something good to watch, she took a piece of chocolate and let it melt on her tongue before she swallowed it, enjoying the sweet taste.

A buzzing against her thigh startled her; she looked down to find her phone with a new message.

 _Is that a text message? But I hardly get any._

Hesitating she opened the message only to find her heart racing the double speed and a blush crept up on her cheeks when she saw who the text came from.

XxoxXxoxXxoxXxoxXxoxXxoxXxoxXxoxXxoxXxox

Text Message

From: Kiba Inuzuka

Subject: Party

Hey Hinata! Sakura is holding a big party tomorrow evening, she told me to invite you, are you coming?

XxoxXxoxXxoxXxoxXxoxXxoxXxoxXxoxXxoxXxox

 _Did Kiba just invite me to a party!? … Well, it is Sakura's party, and she asked him to invite me… But… That might just be an excuse, right? Oh dear, I am going to a party together with Kiba!_

Hinata squealed with a high-pitch voice after having read the text. Her cheeks flushed as she imagined how the party would be like. It would be amazing, she could dress up really nice, and maybe she could end up dancing with Kiba at some point. Then, maybe they could go outside to catch some fresh air, while looking up at the beautiful moon; they would talk together, opening up to one another. And Kiba would take her hand, look deeply into her pale eyes, then, he would pull her closer to him so she could feel the heat from his body and he would touch her face with a light touch as he would lean closer to her soft lips.

Just imagining about it made her stomach turn out of nervousness. Hinata's heart kept beating faster at the thought and she could hardly keep still.

Hinata squealed once again and fluttered her legs against the mattress.

 _Oh, I had better answer him fast so I will not keep him waiting._

Hinata looked at her phone worried, not knowing how to answer Kiba, he had hardly ever written to her before. Except for that one time he had asked her about their homework. She had still saved the message on her phone and looked at it sometimes when she was dreaming about Kiba and his cheerful smile.

Hinata's fingers started to tremble slightly as she started to type her reply. _Please calm down, calm down_.

XxoxXxoxXxoxXxoxXxoxXxoxXxoxXxoxXxoxXxox

Text message

From: Hinata Hyuga

Subject: RE: Party

Hi Kiba

If you are going, so am I. It sounds like fun.

XxoxXxoxXxoxXxoxXxoxXxoxXxoxXxoxXxoxXxox

After Hinata send the text and let a few seconds pass, she looked at the message she sent again and started panicking.

 _No what have I done!? It sounds like I am only going to the party because he is as well! – I know that is the cause, but he does not have to know that. This is so embarrassing. I must do something!_

Hinata took a piece of chocolate to calm her nerves and started to write once again.

XxoxXxoxXxoxXxoxXxoxXxoxXxoxXxoxXxoxXxox

Text Message

From: Hinata Hyuga

Subject: RE: Party

I mean, I am not going because you are, but the party sounds like fun.

XxoxXxoxXxoxXxoxXxoxXxoxXxoxXxoxXxoxXxox

Satisfied with her second reply, Hinata lied down on her stomach, looking at the screen once again. However it did not take long before a gnawing sensation was making her worried once again.

 _Did that message sound like I did not want to have him there? Like I was trying to reject him or something? I would never reject Kiba! I mean… He is… Kiba. He is so~._

By the sudden realization, Hinata hurried to pick up her phone once again, and as she typed in her third message, she took another piece of sweet chocolate to calm her nerves, hoping for her heart to stop beating so fast.

XxoxXxoxXxoxXxoxXxoxXxoxXxoxXxoxXxoxXxox

Text Message

From: Hinata Hyuga

Subject: RE: Party

However it is not because I do not want you to be there ... I mean, the party sounds like fun. And I also want to be there because you are there, as friends I mean, nothing else.

XxoxXxoxXxoxXxoxXxoxXxoxXxoxXxoxXxoxXxox

Hinata looked at her third text exhausted, wondering if she just had dug her own grave. She immediately took two pieces of chocolate and let it calm her down. Although the chocolate did not calm her down as well as she had hoped for.

 _Oh no what do I do? ... Should I write another message to him? Maybe I should tell him to ignore the others and then write something new?_

Hinata sat up and immediately let her fall on her back on the soft bed. Counting to ten slowly, Hinata turned back on her stomach and typed another message to Kiba.

XxoxXxoxXxoxXxoxXxoxXxoxXxoxXxoxXxoxXxox

Text Message

From: Hinata Hyuga

Subject: RE: Party

Those other messages please ignore them.

I just wanted to say that I really want to go to Sakura's party, so thank you for the invitation.

XxoxXxoxXxoxXxoxXxoxXxoxXxoxXxoxXxoxXxox

Hinata exhaled in relief at her text, this one actually looked like it was normal. Maybe she had just saved herself from humiliation. She took two new pieces of chocolate, only to find out that the box was now empty.

 _It's already empty? How come? Oh no ... How many have I eaten!?_

Trying to remember, Hinata screeched. So many chocolates would ruin her skin for tomorrow and Kiba would see her by then.

She lied down on the mattress and hid her face underneath the pillow.

Thinking of all the weird messages she had sent to Kiba and the empty chocolate box, Hinata regretted this evening greatly as she wished to be able to hide underneath the ground for the rest of her life.

Though, she did look forward for tomorrow when she had the chance to see Kiba to the party.

Hinata took her phone and dialed as fast as she could.

"H-hey Tenten, I have a problem, can you help me?"

The last thoughts she had before going to bed was wondering how great Kiba would look tomorrow and what kind of clothes she should wear to be able to impress him.

XxoxXxoxXxoxXxoxXxoxXxoxXxoxXxoxXxoxXxoxXxoxXxoxXxoxXxoxXxoxXxoxXxoxXxoxXxoxXxoxXxoxXxoxXxoxXxoxXxoxXxoxXxoxXxoxXxoxXxoxX

 _ **A/N: I just thought the idea was kind of cute.**_

 _ **Please let me hear what you guys thinks.**_

 _ **And thank you bery much for reading ^^**_


End file.
